Laugh Maker
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Estados Unidos hizo del Halloween algo completamente nuevo, cosa que no le sentó muy bien al tradicional Inglaterra. Basado en un MAD, aunque con ciertos cambios hechos por mi. Enjoy it, pleace.


Este fic esta basado en un vídeo realmente hermoso (*.*) titulado "_Laugh Maker_", traducido así como "Hacer Risas".

Le he cambiado ciertos aspectos del MAD para hacerlo más...hum... más a lo que salió.

La pareja es UKxColoniaUSA. No shota, no lemon, ni nada parecido, pero denle una oportunidad, _¿pleace?_

Probablemente quieran ver el vídeo antes para poder entender mejor algunas parte, aunque creo que se entiende bien de todos modos. Podrán, si quieren, verlo luego; aquí se los dejo: http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=rpAPvtsPBCY ... ahhhh... no se que onda aquí con los links, sólo unan el espacio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Laugh Maker<em>**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

31 de octubre. La Noche de Brujas o simplemente Halloween. Día en que, antiguamente, se creía que la barrera entre vivos y muertos se hacia más débil, permitiendo la comunicación de ambos mundos. La noche del 31 de octubre es una fiesta de origen pagano, celebrada por antiguos pueblos, especialmente por aquellos pueblos anglosajones y del resto de la Europa pre-invasión romana católica.

Si, era una fiesta muy importante, hasta que cierto jovenzuelo hizo del Halloween un día para ir de casa en casa, de puerta en puerta, pidiendo dulces y gritando: ¡dulce o truco!

Mucho más no se podía esperar del joven Estados Unidos, cuna de tan famosa fiesta en el sentido más disperso del original que podemos mencionar.

De más estaría rondar mucho por los ánimos del joven estadounidense por tal día. Y así, el chico estuvo buscando harapos para disfrazarse como todos los años anteriores: ya había sido un fantasma, un horrendo zombie, un tomate gigante… ¿qué sería este año?

Ya era el atardecer y ¡demonios! debía apurarse a elegir, tener el mejor disfraz y asustar a todos.

-¡Inglaterra! –llamó el pequeño.

-¿Si? –el aludido alzó una ceja y miró al joven -¿Qué sucede?

-¡No encuentro que ponerme para esta noche de Halloween!

Inglaterra suspiró: todos los años los mismo. Amaba ver a su pequeño feliz, pero ni el ni la larga historia de su pueblo toleraba tal _insulto _a un día como ese.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No dejamos claro que el año anterior sería el último? Sabes que es peligroso el 31 de octubre si se anda por ahí sin respeto por… -iba a decir por los muertos-… los _adorables _fantasmas.

-¡Pero Inglaterra! –se quejó la colonia- Este año será el último. Además será mucho más divertido aquí, en mis tierras. Nunca hemos pasado Halloween aquí. _¿Pleace?_

-Lo siento, Estados Unidos, lo prometiste el año pasado. Y una promesa es una promesa, por nada debe romperse.

-Lo se… pero… -sus ojos azules comenzaba a cegarse por una finas lágrimas- no es justo, Inglaterra.

-Estados Unidos, no llores –el mayor se inclinó en el sofá y pasó una mano por la mejilla de su colonia- el 31 de octubre es una fecha muy importante para mi tradición. No es día para hacer niñerías.

Estados Unidos apartó la mano de su colonizador y corrió hacía su habitación, encerrándose tras un portazo.

Inglaterra suspiró pesadamente. Odiaba eso. Esa sensación en su pecho de ser el malo de la película. Nunca le molestaba ser el asesino, despiadado y demás cosas tratándose de Francia y España, pero respecto a su pequeño…

-De todos modos –se dijo así mismo- algún día debía acabarse el dulce o truco –se recostó contra el respaldar del sillón y retomó la lectura de un emocionante libro.

La noche había caído sobre un cielo despejado y un ambiente cálido así como intrigante. El reloj estaba por dar las ocho y media; faltaba muy poco para que e 31 de Halloween terminara, e Inglaterra seguía pendiente de cualquier cosa: nunca se sabe cuando un fantasma revoltoso optaba por molestarlo a el, o peor aún, a su pequeño. Y hablando de él…

-Aún no ha salido…. –dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Miró el reloj nuevamente.

Sí, aún le quedaba tiempo suficiente.

Con paso firme, subió los escalones.

El joven de ojos azules seguía en su cuarto, llorando y cubierto por una sábana, cuando escucha un _toc, toc, toc_ a su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta- Si eres Inglaterra, ¡vete!

-No es un gran nombre como para nombrarlo, pero alguien me llamó _Laugh Maker. _Te he traído una sonrisa –Inglaterra esperaba tras la puerta, disfrazado de Jack, con una larga capa azulada de cuello alto, pantalón azul oscuro, un sombrero de copa algo chistoso así como las botas altas en punta. Llevaba un traje de calabaza consigo para la pequeña colonia –hace frío, así que déjame entrar-.

-¿_Laugh Maker? _–preguntó desde adentro el joven- ¡esto no es una broma! No recuerdo haber llamado a alguien así. No te preocupes por mí y desaparece. Si estas aquí no podré llorar… ¡Inglaterra idiota!

Estaba tan decepcionado que siquiera medía sus palabras. Tumbó su cara en la almohada, derramando más lágrimas. Tras la puerta, su colonizador quedó sorprendido; ¿tan mal le hizo?, se preguntó. De todas formas, no se daría por vencido.

_Toc, toc, toc _a la puerta nuevamente.

¿Ese tipo aún esta aquí? Se preguntó.

-¿No te dije que desaparecieras?

-Eres la primera persona que me ha dicho eso en toda mi vida –no, esperen, siempre me lo dicen- Ahora me estoy poniendo realmente triste –eso tendría que convencerlo para salir- ¿Qué haré? Creo que lloraré –dijo.

Aunque no lo hizo. Más bien esperaba que Estados Unidos le oyera y saliera. Apegó el oído a la puerta y aguardó.

-¡_Laugh Maker! _–gritó- ¡esto no es una broma! ¡No tiene sentido que tu llores! El que quiere llorar soy yo…

Inglaterra se sentía peor. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Absolutamente no lo era… tal vez actuó demasiado duro con el pequeño. Él sólo buscaba divertirse con el ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Un 31 de octubre no podía, bajo ningún motivo, ser más importante que su colonia.

Sintiéndose medio derrotado e incapaz de hacer salir al joven, se sentó espalda contra la puerta. Pensando…

El de ojos azules estaba tal cual su tutor del otro lado, hipando un poco y con agua en la nariz. Estaba cansado de llorar.

-¿Todavía pretendes hacerme reír… –preguntó bajito- _Laugh Maker_?

-Es lo único para lo que vivo –respondió- Si no te hago reír, no puedo volver.

Estados Unidos penó unos segundos… el de verdad, mucha, mucha verdad, quería salir y abrazar a Inglaterra, por más injusto que este halla sido. En parte… se dijo, tenía razón.

-Pensé que ya te podría dejar entrar –pero….- ¡la puerta no abre! ¡Empuja la puerta de ese lado! La llave ya esta abierta.

Nadie respondía del otro lado. No escuchaba suspiros, quejas, nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó- ¡Oye! ¡No puede ser! ¡_Laugh Maker! _–llamó- ¡esto no es una broma! Ahora me dejas solo…

Pensaba que había desaparecido sin importarle..

-…justo en el momento en le creí, ¿me traiciona? ¿_Laugh Maker? _

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose inunda el cuarto y llama su atención; voltea.

Con una varilla y los ojos tristes, pero sonriente….

-Te he traído una sonrisa –le dije Inglaterra, con una varita en mano de punta estrellada; sandalias y una larga túnica blanca con alas en la espalda: un auténtico ángel.

El joven estadounidense quedó medio tieso ante la imagen de su tutor. Este sacó un espejo de mano y lo puso frente al rostro de su querida colonia.

-Tu rostro lloroso puede reír –dijo.

Sin más ni menos, Estados Unidos, tanto por el traje de su tutor como por el amoroso gesto de este, le dedicó la más brillante sonrisa de todas.

* * *

><p>Bueno... espero les haya gustado n_n<p>

Por si las moscas, es decir, por si alguien no leyó arriba, aquí el MAD de dondé se basó la fic -aunque tiene cambios hechos por su anfitriona, osea yo-: http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=rpAPvtsPBCY unan el espacio.

¿Tomates? ¿Scons? ¿Tes? ¿Arthur's? Cualquier cosa en tanto sea productivo; abstenerse de insultos, bitte.


End file.
